Angel Beats! Operation Talent Show
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: after the events of Operation High Tension Syndrome. A sudden event occurs, a Talent Show. The SSS Battlefront devises a plan that will certainly make Tenshi lead them to God.


**Angel Beats: Operation Talent Show**

**Summary: **after the events of Operation High Tension Syndrome. A sudden event occurs, a Talent Show. The SSS Battlefront devises a plan that will certainly make Tenshi lead them to God.

In the school bulletin, a certain white haired female yellow emotionless eyes pinned a flyer on the board with a certain blonde yet emotionless watching from afar.

"school talent show?" she whispered softly to herself. She clicked the earphone on her ears. "Yurippe, we have a problem...".

The SSS battlefront members assembled at the principal's office. Their base.

"why are we here?" a blue-haired boy asked.

"it's quite easy...after the recent events of Operation High Tension Syndrome, Yusa, informed me that the school talent show will be occuring in 2 weeks" the dark-pink haired girl replied, smiling.

"but Yurippe, if you want Girl DeMo to perform..." one of the band members was cut off.

"Yusa also informed me that Girl DeMo is forbidden to enter, since they are 'professional sounded'" Her smile disappeared. "i want every single member to participate...since the prize is anything we want...from Tenshi!" she smiled. "also...if this mission fails, like Operation High Tension Syndrome...nobody can eat...FOR A WHOLE MONTH!" she laughed evily.

"WHAT?" everyone yelled. Everyone was already worn out from the high tension and fasting for a week but fasting for month is worse. Much worse.

"alright you guys! Let me explain the full details of this operation...it will occur excatly next 2 weeks from now, at the gym, registration ends at Friday, which is 2 days from now. And you are allowed to participate solo, partners, trio or groups. Okay you guys, i'm counting on you!"

"what about Girl Demo? Are we excluded from this?" Yui, the pink-haired bubbly girl, asked.

"nope, you will do a different act" Yuri answered "but not as Girl DeMo, but as regular students".

She waved her hands to the air, "operation...START!".

Quickly, everyone outside to form their groups and practice.

Yuri gathered both Otonashi and Shiina since they were the only ones left.

"we'll be performing as a trio...we'll be forming a band!" Yuri said.

"but i thought that was banned" Otonashi said.

"nope, Girl DeMo band was banned, i told Yui that she and the rest of Girl DeMo can participate, but not as a band. You, Shiina and I are performing as a band" Yuri replied.

"this is so stupid" Shiina said.

"i'll be the singer, Shiina's the drumist and you, Otonashi, are the guitarist" Yuri knew that Shiina can't play drums and Otonashi can't play the guitar. So that's why Yuri pulled out an instrument instruction manual, obviously from the former people who've been here but passed on, and said, "we'll be learning".

Meanwhile with Girl DeMo,

"oh...well, that's a shame" the brown-haired Hisako said.

"yeah...we'd win as Girl Demo..." Sekine said, frowning.

Disappointment ran through the athmosphere, but worriness quickly ran through as they remembered that they have to fast for a whole month if they fail. The girls are just sitting around, worried and brainstorming.

"i know! Let's do a magic act!" Yui suggested, which sorta cheered everyone up.

"yeah! But..." Irie was happy for a moment then frowned. "we don't have the skill or equipment...and we don't know how...".

"then we'll practice and practice!" Yui said. If there was still a high tension meter, it would go into a hundred and ninety-nine.

Yusa, the blonde emotionless female, was watching the Girl DeMo members from afar their window.

"Yusa here, Girl DeMo's doing a magic act...i wonder how Yuri's group is doing, let's find out with Otonashi here" she gestured to the mini-screen beside her.

"hi! Otonashi here!" he smiled.

"OTONASHI!" someone screeched. "Yusa! This is no time for that report thing! We've got to practice!" it was Yuri, and she was raging mad. She remembered when she did that...

_Flashback_

"_hi! I'm Yurippe broadcasting live!" she smiled with sparkles._

"_ugh! Why did you make me do that!" she threw her microphone to the ground. _

"_you're pretty high tension yourself" she mumbled._

_End of flashback_

With Hinata and his group,

"alright you guys! Let's form a group! Cuz' we're gonna dance!" he yelled.

Out of nowhere and almost on cue, Tenshi was passing by.

"just what are you crazy boys up to now?" she asked.

"we are entering this talent show Tenshi!" Noda yelled.

"yeah! So buzz off!" Ooyama said. Which was really out of character.

"don't we need to register first?" Takeyama asked. "you're right Takeyama! We better get registered at the office!" Hinata raced off. Followed by Noda, Fujimaki, Matsushita 5th Dan, Ooyama, Takamatsu then Takeyama.

Yusa was watching everyone from afar, reporting to Yurippe that Hinata's group is in high tension even if not needed.

Everyone in the SSS was registered. Everyone practiced. Everyone trained, made their costumes and did a last minute practice.

"alright, today's the day everyone...and remember..." Yuri was making a last minute meeting to discuss their acts.

"Hinata's team...'The Hinata Dancers'...oookay...Yui's team...'the Magic Maidens'...and then my team, of course" placing her hand to her chest."'The AfterLife Band!".

"what? I thought Tenshi banned the band!" Hisako whined.

"nope, she banned Girl DeMo the band...not other bands" Yuri smirked.

"alright, i'm counting on you guys...and if we fail...remember...we have to fast for a whole week..." Yuri said sternly.

It was time...

The Principal was sitting at the judges table with a clipboard and a cup of hot cocoa.

There were many contestants, nearly 20 solo acts, 14 trios and a few duos. Some of the acts involved eating as many sausages in 3 minutes. Or even disappearing in a blink of an eye. Yet, Tenshi, who was watching in the audience, was emotionless by the other suspenseful acts, such as eating fire (did the school even allow that?) or squirting milk out of their ears. (gross).

Finally, it was Hinata's team, 'The Hinata Dancers'.

They danced through some popular and familiar tunes like, 'Billionare' or 'Firework' or 'S & M' or 'on the floor' or 'Last Friday night'. The crowd went crazy over their performances. One even threw a rose at Ooyama.

Next was Yui's team, 'The Magic Maidens'. Each one of the members, Yui, Hisako, Irie and Sekine performed a mysterious and dangerious act.

Hisako performed by disappearing in a coffin-like container. Then reappeared again beside Yui after Yui dropped a smokebomb. Hisako then showed the audience if there was any trap or hidden doors. But none.

Next was Yui, she lifted herself up in the air wearing her magic clothes and was laid on a wooden table. Irie aided her by swaying a ring around her, back and forth. Proof that there were not strings.

Next was both Irie and Sekine. Cutting Sekine in half with a saw shocked everyone. The Irie separated Sekine's head and torso from her legs. The legs later revealed to be Yui's. Which made Yuri thought that they were gonna win for sure.

The final act was Yuri's band. 'The Afterlife Band'.

Everyone, including Tenshi, who was still emotionless, was amazed by their skill. Everyone thought that Girl DeMo was the greatest band in the universe, but they quickly became fans of The Afterlife Band. Though, Girls Dead Monster showed a bit of jealousy but were just glad that they were gonna win instead of fasting.

After minutes of voting, Tenshi came up stage to announce the winners.

"2nd runner up..." she started with her emotionless voice. "The Hinata Dancers". The Hinata Dancers were presented with a big bronze trophie which has the words, "3rd best act" engraved on it.

"1st Runner up, Magic Maidens" quickly, Yui rushed to the staged and yelled, "LOVE GIRLS DEAD MONSTER! NOT THE AFTERLIFE BAND!". Then the was handed the prize, 30 meal tickets and a bronze trophie.

"finally, first place goes to..." there was a drumroll and Yuri's heart was quickly beating. "The Afterlife Band". Yuri quickly went upstage to tell Tenshi to lead them to God.

Unfortunately, Shiina was ahead, "I want 10 cute stuffed animals" Shiina didn't care that she has to fast for a whole week. (did anyone see her eat?).

Tenshi nodded while Yuri was frustrated with Shiina

A month later,

Everyone but Yuri, Shiina and Yusa was laid dead on the ground. Yusa and was excluded from the operation since she was reporting instead of participating. Yuri sneaked to grab some snacks. Shiina...well, it is unknown how she survived something like this.

BAD END!


End file.
